Calabacita Risueña
by Yahab
Summary: No sabia ni por qué, pero se había quedado enamorada de aquella calabaza, de esos ojos graciosos y esa sonrisa verdaderamente boba. \*\Especial de semana de Halloween/*/


**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 ***El Cover en la Portada es de mi propiedad y pueden encontrarlo en DA.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.  
**

 **-"Pensamientos"-**

 _ **Recuerdos**_

 **... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

 **.**

 **Calabacita Risueña**

 **Por Yahab**

Era Naranja….

Demasiado naranja. Todo naranja. El sopor de aquella noche, los sentimientos desde aquella tarde, la música quieta y ese ambiente enajenado. Los murmullos que vivían en aquel salón de baile y por supuesto las risas que nacían en temporada.

Naranja…

Igual que los candelabros y las luces bailarinas, igual que la calabaza sentada en la mesa del fondo, una calabaza risueña que quien sabe cómo se había colado en aquel sitio.

Naranja…

Bueno, en realidad no era mi color preferido, ningún color era mi preferido en aquel día. Un resoplido quieto pero autoritario sonó a mi lado, ladeé la mirada y saqué una sonrisa forzada para complacer a mi Señor Padre, no pareció demasiado satisfecho, pero era su culpa después de todo, yo no había pedido venir a rastras hasta este sitio.

Por primera vez en años sentí que mi vida de princesa estaba sofocada, que la alegría se había desvanecido junto con la llegada del otoño y que al igual que las ambarinas hojas una etapa de mi vida ya se estaba terminando.

Nuevamente desvié los ojos. Escuche como el rey se alejaba con largos pasos. Finalmente se había dado por vencido. Bendecí mentalmente la buena gracia que me daban las diosas, siempre atentas, siempre protectoras, al menos esa noche no tendría que lidiar con su constante enfado. Aun así no todo era perfecto, no podría escaparme del sitio a menos que mis múltiples custodios me quitaran la mirada y descartando al rey sólo me quedaba por burlar a quince… quince zopilotes necios, ambiciosos y muy atrevidos, por ahí veía venir dando saltos pavorosos al príncipe de Rahendd, ese hombre era la muerte, parlanchín como comadre de rancho y pegajoso como sanguijuela de rio.

Ese era el tiempo de la gran pregunta.. ¿Me quedaba?, ¿huía?, ¿caminaba dando rodeos tontos?... Ahora que papá no estaba sabía que tendría que defenderme por mi sola.

Oh santas Diosas, sabía que no podía pedir dos deseos en un mismo día.

Terminé deslizándome hasta una mesa solitaria, "sólo dos sillas", vaya mi cabeza a veces se acostumbraba a mis estúpidas ideas, únicamente a alguien tan desesperado se la habría ocurrido sentarse en el peor lugar en el peor momento.

Respire profundo. Podía sentir la mirada de cada uno de esos quince buitres observándome. Maldije el día después de las quince primaveras y maldije nuevamente al horrible baile del otoño, sólo había una razón por la que el rey obligaba a la princesa a venir a estos sitios.

"Prometido."

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que lidiar con esta etapa de mi vida. Curiosamente no estaba preparada y por extraño que pareciera siempre había dependido de alguien más para sacarme de estos líos.

—Oh Link…

Era cierto, no estaba, había pronunciado su nombre por mero instinto, no sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que si lo llamaba en cualquier momento aparecería tal y como había sido desde siempre.

Quizás esta fuera la única vez que sería en vano…

No estaba, y lo sabía. El soberano de Hyrule lo había exiliado a un viaje sin regreso certero.

Suspiré profundo tragándome el vacío, había pasado un mes desde la última vez que lo había mirado a los ojos, tenía que comenzar a hacerme a la idea de que había perdido a mi caballero. Gruñí ante el pensamiento, no parecía del todo justo, aunque tenía que admitir que si nunca regresaba en parte yo tendría la culpa, los últimos años me la había pasado arreándolo de un lado a otro como si fuera un objeto.

Y aun ahora seguía llamándolo de forma posesiva.

No sabría decir si hubiera sido buena idea rechistar más en aquel momento en el que lo mandaron a Holodrum, después de todo tenia pitada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y después de tres días el propio soberano me había confirmado que lo habían enviado como sustituto a la academia de caballeros de aquellos lares.

Era su sueño… y lo sabía.

—Link idiota **—** mascullé con mucha tristeza, no entendía porque me había dado cuanta demasiado tarde. Y lo mucho que lo extrañaba… jamás habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados.

Sentí los pasos del príncipe vecino susurrando demasiado cerca, pero entonces se detuvieron en un golpe seco, alcé la vista como gato curioso

—Vaya, que penoso accidente **—** no sabía ni como pero el muy torpe se había chocado contra otra mesa, el ponche le había caído de lleno en la ropa y se había retirado muy avergonzado.

Las Diosas…

Nuevamente arrojé la vista al techo y suspiré sintiendo la buena fortuna. Entonces alguien se posó a mi espalda, sentí escalofrió pero solamente era Impa, ese día iba ataviada con disfraz de guerrera Sheikah, se vea linda, más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

— ¿Y el espíritu festivo? **—** preguntó con una risita.

Rodé los ojos señalándome la cara, estaba tan fastidiada que sólo había llevado un antifaz como disfraz para aquella noche. Ella negó con la cabeza dejando ver su desagrado.

—Al menos inténtalo, hay varios chicos lindos esta noche.

—No hablas en serio **—** literalmente escupí el quejido **—** te recuerdo que son lobos disfrazados en piel de oveja.

—Cierto, ¿qué tal si intentas con el que está al fondo?

Entonces no pude contener la carcajada, cuando mis ojos miraron al fondo y se posaron sobre la calabaza risueña, en serio ... Tenía que ser una broma, todavía me preguntaba quien había enloquecido tanto como para a vestirse de esa manera.

— ¿Qué? **—** clamó Impa soltando una risilla **—** no lo juzgues por su aspecto, después de todo es una fiesta de disfraces.

—Jamás había visto a un noble disfrazado de espantapájaros **—** espabilé, miré de nuevo, la calabaza torció la mirada y con una mano me hizo un gracioso saludo. Por primera vez en la noche sentí ganas de sonreír sinceramente, de ser aún más curiosa y de dejar de lado el mal humor que me había acompañado ese mes entero.

Mis ojos vagabundearon posándose en cada detalle, definitivamente era un traje horrible, negro como la noche, rasgado como si se hubiera peleado con decenas de gatos, llevaba unos guantes blancos que desentonaban con el resto de su atuendo y una larga capa roja ceninicenta como el ladrillo, ¿a quién se le habría ocurrido ponerse literalmente toda la calabaza por cabeza?, la verdura estaba tallada con un par de ojos graciosos y una sonrisa tan ancha que literalmente abarcaba toda la parte delantera.

En esos instantes solamente había una preguntaba en mi mente, ¿Esa cosa era real?

Impa debió quedar prendada de mi mirada escrutadora, espabilé de pronto al percatarme de que me tendía una carta.

— ¿Y eso? **—** pregunté de forma boba aun sin poder salir de las ensoñaciones que me había provocado aquel curioso invitado.

—Es una carta.

— ¿Sí?

—La manda el maestro Raven, ya sabes, el actual director de la academia de Holodrum.

La tomé de lleno, tenían una parte abierta, mis ojos inquisidores se viraron hacia mi antigua guardiana.

—Es Halloween ¿qué esperabas? Podría haber sido alguna broma tonta, o tener algo peligroso o demasiado perfume dulce, ¿qué tal si era un hechizo de mensajería?

—Eso no existe Impa, acéptalo.

—Eso dices pero yo conozco a una verdadera bruja. De vez en cuando su cabaña logra verse en esta época como si sólo esperara estos días para hacer alguna travesura.

—Solamente te gusta seguir abriendo mi correspondencia, ¿cierto?

Y de esa forma esquivó mi regaño con disimulo, viró los ojos al techo y siguió hablando acerca de su comportamiento indebido.

—Cuenta cosas interesantes, parece ser que tiene propuestas nuevas para la seguridad del reino...

—Ajá **—** disimulé mi aburrimiento mientras decidía si debía mirar en el interior del sobre o dejar que Impa terminara de relatarme su contenido, la segunda opción era la que me daba menos pereza.

— También dice que Link se la está pasando de maravilla, agradece al rey que le haya cedido a un sustituto tan competente.

Y eso fue todo, alguna pieza de mi lógica se desprendió de mi entendimiento, ¿así que Link se divertía?,¿así que estaba feliz estando a miles de kilómetros?... Por alguna extraña razón entre en rabia absoluta y sin el mayor esfuerzo terminé rasgando la carta en decenas y decenas de pedacitos.

Impa dio dos pasitos hacia atrás huyendo de mis repentinos gruñidos.

—Vamos, vamos, deja de hacer berrinche, creerán que te disfrazaste de fiera. ¿Estas enojada porque no querías compartir a tu caballero?

—Al diablo con eso, puede quedarse en donde se le dé la gana.

Esa noche recibí un jalón de orejas, un empujón y un zape bien tronado. En la expresión "antigua guardiana" era precisamente la parte de "antigua" la que a Impa aún no le cabía en el entendimiento. Me sobé la cabeza mientras la escuchaba mascullar ralas palabras.

—Es tu culpa, no dejabas de asfíxialo con celos.

La frase se volvió un murmullo mientras sus pasos la llevaban a otra parte.

¿Celos?

Nuevamente la sonrisa tonta de Link impregnó mi cabeza, suspiré profundo, sentí un pinchazo en el pecho,...celos, jamás creí que fuera posible, pero mientras más lo pensaba más me preguntaba sin alguna vez me había gustado, es decir, "gustado como hombre", aunque después de todo era mi caballero, también era mi mejor amigo, mi acompañante y mi guardián de tiempo completo.

—Estos sentimientos no son correctos **—** me rechisté a mí misma tratando de pensar en otra cosa, el corazón se me había acelerado y no sabía porque pero las manos me temblaban de pronto.

¿Acaso era cierto?... Y yo que había sido tan tonta como para no darme cuenta. Para el buen caso ya no importaba, ahora él estaba siendo feliz muy lejos, disfrutando de la academia y del sueño que había cargado durante toda su vida. Sabiendo que quizás no volvería mi lado suspiré al viento dejando salir una inmensa tristeza.

La calabaza sonriente se acercó entonces, me tendió la mano y me señaló a la pista de baile, lo miré de nuevo, tenía un aura realmente linda, y después de quedarme como boba hipnotizada viendo a la verdura negué la invitación con mucho rubor el rostro.

Ladeó la cabeza y con decepción se alejó de nuevo, miró hacia atrás de vez en cuando observando con sigilo al piso, no supe descifrar sus intenciones hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando mi mirada también volvió al suelo y encontró los retazos de la carta maltratada.

 **...**

Lo que siguió de la velada fue un cuento extraño, desde el inicio me había parecido intuir que tendría que saltar de mesa en mesa huyendo de mis pretendientes, extrañamente ninguno logró llegar tan cerca aquella noche, algo raro pasaba porque cada vez que alguno entraba en "intenciones" terminaba por tener un desafortunado accidente.

Caídas, tropezones, a uno de ellos literalmente le cayó una de las lámparas encima y a otro más se le enredaron las agujetas de los zapatos.

Extraño... Muy extraño.

Sentí escalofrío.

Miré hacia todas y a ninguna parte, no parecía haber algo anormal en el ambiente, la calabaza risueña me saludo nuevamente desde el fondo, esta vez le dediqué una sonrisa tímida.

Esperando que la noche terminara de la manera más tranquila posible me arrellane en mi silla y miré hacia el techo, el reloj a la lejanía cantó marcando apenas las doce, suspiré, esta velada se estaba poniendo larga y mi tranquilidad no duró lo suficiente, los pasos torpes de mi vecino retumbaron en mi cabeza de nuevo.

Ese principito terco...

Tenía que admitirlo, la perseverancia no le faltaba, eso o era tonto como ningún otro, porque después de esas horas el resto había parecido comprender que una fuerza misteriosa me amparaba aquella noche. Y hablando de la fuerza misteriosa mis ojos brillaron cuando por fin pude verla, fue sólo un instante y fue sólo un chispazo, un brillo ambarino que se deslizó entre las piernas de mi pretendiente, parecía guiado mientras revoloteaba por ahí haciéndolo tropezar de nuevo, el golpe que siguió a eso fue nuevamente sordo, un par de miradas se posaron sobre mi persona.

— ¿¡Que!? **—** gruñí en voz baja pero con mirada desafiante. Al parecer ya casi todos se habían dado cuenta, pero no había sido yo la autora de tan despreciable delito

—Deja de propasarte **—** susurró una voz a mi lado.

—No he hecho nada Impa, te juro que no soy yo quien propicia estos accidentes.

— ¿Y entonces, por qué únicamente le suceden a quien trata de acercársete?

—No lo sé, pero esa premisa no tiene lógica, porque de ser así, entonces, ¿por qué a ti no te ha pasado nada?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta rondando en nuestras cabezas, había dicho en broma que no creía en la magia, pero era ridículo especialmente sabiendo que dicho don era propicio dentro de mi linaje, y yo no era la única persona que lo sabía, el reino entero estaba enterado de eso, las miradas acusadoras siguieron taladrando mi ser durante un buen rato.

Pasado un tiempo el ambiente volvió a su curso, la música se volvió alegre y el ambiente colorido, la mayoría de los invitados había bailado por lo menos una pieza, excepto yo que aquella noche estaba "maldita", alguien por ahí susurró que debía de haber invocado a un espíritu travieso, trate de no soltar una carcajada, la idea del espíritu travieso era tentadora pero ahora más que nunca pensaba que la fuerza misteriosa provenía de alguna alma guardiana.

En ese instante Link volvió a mi cabeza, ver a las parejas en la pista de baile me hizo recordar el año pasado; por mucho que había lidiado con él no había logrado que Link bailara una sola pieza conmigo, apenado como nunca se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza clamando tener pasos torpes y una sincronía musical que según su juicio apestaba y que podría clasificarse como inbailable.

No había podido entender por qué se había reusado tanto, quizás aquello fuera cierto, pero el hecho de recibir un rechazo tan tajante no había valido mi perdón sino hasta después de una semana. Cierto... Se había quedado triste y sumiso, había tratado de alegrarme con decenas de presentes e incluso una noche me preparó una cena casi romántica, al final simplemente después de que se me bajara el mal humor acepte sus disculpas, había sido una tarde soleada en la que me había mirado con sus ojos de cachorro.

Nuevamente mi mente voló al pasado... ¿por qué tenía que haber sido tan mala?, ahora al mirar los destellos naranja de la fiesta solamente podía recordar la imagen de mi caballero, su rubio cabello alborotado y sus preciosos ojos azules, esa sonrisa tonta y encantadora.

Ya nunca más podría cumplir aquel deseo, aquel había sido el último año en el que la nobleza tolerará asistencias menores, no habría más entrada para aquel que no fuera príncipe, rey o conde. Nunca más habría una oportunidad de que bailáramos, eso si alguna vez él regresaba.

Perdida en mis pensamientos nuevamente capté por el rabillo de la mirada al destello ambarino.

Bendito príncipe de Rahendd, en serio que tenía cerebro de calabaza, esta vez la pequeña luz guardiana terminó por hacerlo tropezar contra una mesa llena de comida. Agucé la vista, mis ojos azules siguieron la luminiscencia, ésta se perdió en lo profundo de las mesas del fondo y terminó volviendo a un lugar que no imaginaba, simplemente se había metido a la manga del traje de la calabaza risona

En ese instante alzó la mirada, la profundidad de sus ojos centelló en un brillo amarillento peligroso, parecía estarle dedicando una mirada verdaderamente envenenada al desafortunado príncipe.

Pensé entonces que quizás yo no tenía nada que ver con esto, que quizás esos dos tendrían alguna cuenta pendiente. Pero su comportamiento extraño me obligó a no apartarle la vista, cada vez que algún aprovechado pasaba demasiado cerca empuñaba fuerte como si se estuviera preparando para soltar aquel chispazo ambarino.

Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el destelló amarillo de sus ojos se apagó de golpe, ladeó la cabeza y quiso ocultar su mirada, solté una pequeña risita pues parecía haberse dado cuenta de que lo había pillado en pleno acto.

A partir de ahí pareció quedarse quieto, pero sus ojos no dejaban de acechar como gato cazador a cada hombre que me pasaba de lado. Inspeccioné el terreno tratando de identificar sus intenciones ¿Quién era este curioso guardián inesperado?, la sonrisa risueña del vegetal me atrapó varias veces en mi camino. Sonreí de forma boba.

Repasé una y otra vez el largo repertorio de aspirantes en aquella anoche, la calabaza no era ninguno de mis quince conocidos tachados en la lista negra. En conclusión; bajo el disfraz había encontrado al inesperado dieciseisavo pretendiente.

Las horas que pasaron fueron aburridas, mi guardián anónimo dejó de hacer travesuras aunque no por eso yo accedí a bailar con alguien, de alguna manera Link logró salir de mi cabeza, su recuerdo se arrinconó en una parte alejada de mi mente la cual ahora estaba distraída mientras hurgaba en los pasos del vals de medio turno.

A lo lejos mi acompañante corrió la misma suerte, las horas pasaban y él seguía ahí sentado, durante toda la fiesta sólo bailó con tres damitas; María, Juana y Julissa, las princesitas que aquel día habían asistido al evento, la mayor de ellas apenas si tenía siete años y para gracia de todos iban vestidas como lo que siempre habían sido, tres princesitas, unas que de hecho eran muy curiosas, se quedaron divertidamente a su lado tratando de sacarle la calabaza de la cabeza.

Casi al final de la mitad de la noche el pobre joven fue rescatado por las madres de aquellos tres remolinos. Volví a sonreír desde la lejanía, no conocía a ningún príncipe que tuviera tanta paciencia.

De pronto sentí que algo faltaba, no podía recordarlo pero se sentía un gran vacío, la orquesta se reacomodó para cambiar de músicos. La vida era cruel a veces, me erguí como resorte cuando escuche que comenzaron a tocar _Besos de cereza *****_ , era mi preferida, por primera vez eché de menos ese algo que me faltaba...

Esos ojos azules...

Parpadee repetidamente para apartarlos de mi cabeza, pero ahí estaban, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta de que no eran producto de un recuerdo, la calabaza risueña se había posado justo enfrente, su mirada tierna y juguetona atrapó a la mía.

Azules... Tenía unos en preciosos ojos azules los cuales no había logrado ver sino hasta que estuvo así de cerca.

Me tendió la mano y como si fuera inercia le extendí la mía, el contacto me dio escalofrío, el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Y pese que ambos llevábamos guantes aquella noche pude percibir la suavidad de aquel agarre casi casi como si fuera una caricia.

No supe en que momento terminé en la pista de baile, solamente sabía que estaba dando vueltas tratando de seguir el ritmo.

Al final solté una risita burlona.

—Señor calabaza, no tiene idea de cómo bailar ¿Cierto?

Ladeó la cabeza como si se hubiera avergonzado, se notaba a leguas que era principiante, pero el esfuerzo que ponía en cada paso hacía que me dieran ganas de no soltarlo nunca, y pese a la tontería seguimos bailando a nuestra manera.

La mirada escrutadora de Impa nos acompañó por un buen rato, pero los besos de cereza se marcharon y después de varias baladas la sobreprotectora Sheikah se rindió al percibir que me sentía muy a gusto.

Nuevamente pensé que era muy extraño. Nunca había sentido tantas mariposas en el estómago y jamás había experimentado la curiosidad de querer conocer a otro hombre tanto como al ser que se ocultaba bajo esa mascara.

Dimos otra vuelta, finalmente parecía haber encontrado su propio ritmo, su mano descendió hasta mi cintura haciendo que una corriente de electricidad se desprendiera desde ese sitio. No hice amago de querer quitarla, era cálida y respetuosa.

Nuevamente aquellos ojos azules me comieron con la mirada y pese a aquel atrevimiento no pude evitar pensar en que me había topado con un ser simpático.

— ¿Quién eres, curioso desconocido?... **—** finalmente había soltado la pregunta, nuevamente me miró con ojos simpáticos pero no dijo ninguna sola palabra, sus manos se engarzaron con las mías al tiempo que me hacía dar una curiosa vuelta.

Respeté su silencio, aunque me dejaba la duda de la razón del aquel secretismo.

—Prometo no contarle a nadie que hiciste trampa para poder bailar conmigo **—** Clamé de manera juguetona.

Entornó los ojos y bajó hasta mi altura, cuidadosamente juntó su frente con la mía, la calabaza se sintió fría pero su gesto fue muy dulce y cálido, nuevamente no entendía porque mi corazón trotaba como cabra loca.

—No estoy enojada **—** musité entrecortadamente. **—** gracias... **—** susurré expresando mis sentimientos.

Finalmente la música se detuvo, los músicos y los invitados se tomaron un descanso, miré con cierto recelo hacia las mesas, Impa se había ido y descubrí que no quería quedarme sola, al virar la vista me quede enganchada nuevamente de mi excéntrico compañero.

No quería soltarlo. No quería.

No sabía ni en qué momento pero me había quedado enamorada de aquella simpática calabaza, de sus ojos azules y su encantadora sonrisa torcida. Ya no pensaba ni razonaba en su horrible atuendo, sentía que todo eso se me había olvidado y que ya nada importaba. Por un momento creí sentirme loca, atrapada en una magia extraña, su sola presencia me hipnotizaba y me atraía como presa de algún verdadero hechizo antiguo.

Sus ojos refulgieron nuevamente en ese peligroso brillo amarillo, me quedé helada al percibir la rabia que emanaba de su ser entero y con un ligero movimiento trate de seguir la dirección en la que se habían enfocado sus ojos. Desde la distancia el príncipe de Rahendd pareció captar la indirecta, también debió sentir la amenaza pues dio dos pasos en reversa ocultándose entre el resto de los invitados.

Medite por varios segundos... ¿debía seguir permitiendo esto?

No nos conocíamos plenamente pero el ser oculto bajo la máscara parecía haber acentuado su lado dominante, me había reclamado para él y únicamente para él.

No debía dejar que me tratara como un objeto, o peor aún, como un trofeo de noche, siempre había odiado que me trataran de aquella manera. Le clavé la mirada tratando de mostrar mi enfado... Fallé rotundamente, no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que fallaba. Al posar mis ojos sobre sus pupilas me quedé perdida nuevamente, ¿En dónde había visto antes aquella mirada de borrego?...

Algo en mi lógica había perdido el sentido, nuevamente su maltrecha sonrisa risueña me llamó insistentemente, sus brazos me atraparon y no tuve conocimiento de en qué momento termine sentada en su mesa.

Atrapada.

Atrapada de forma demasiado fácil.

Me quedé pasmada, incomoda conmigo misma, pero raramente muy a gusto a su lado. Para ese entonces estaba segura de que algo importante se había escapado de mis recuerdos. Un viento escurridizo se coló en la estancia llevándose lejos los retazos de la carta que había destruido.

Un susurro lejano resonó en el fondo de mi memoria, la visión del caballero pareció difuminarse al tiempo que era remplazada por la del ser que ahora yacía a mi lado.

Lo escruté nuevo, él ladeó la mirada, su expresión tierna me hizo soltar una nueva risita. Perdí conciencia de en qué instante terminé platicando a su lado alegremente, en una conversación extraña y unilateral, parecía divertirse mientras yo relataba historias y él guardaba silencio.

El resto de la noche pareció desvanecerse como un sueño. Y cuando finalmente la fiesta estaba llegando a su clímax comencé a sentir miedo de que nos separáramos. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero mi corazón se había quedado pegado a su aura hermosa.

—Dime tu nombre **—** insistí de manera suplicante.

Rodó los ojos, palmeó mi cabeza de manera cariñosa y se levantó de su asiento. Con pasos tambaleantes se perdió tras el umbral de la salida. Mi corazón casi detuvo.

Con fugaces miradas miré a mi entorno, no tenía a ninguno de mis guardaespaldas cerca ni a la vista, un chispazo de adrenalina corrió por mi cuerpo. "Ahora o nunca", pensé, salté de mi silla, salí corriendo cómo loca de aquel sitio.

Fuera del castillo la penumbra me enredó en un abrazo escalofriante. Sentí miedo pero mi voluntad permaneció férrea. Un destello ambarino hizo que mi cuerpo temblara enteramente, la calabaza risueña me hizo señas desde el umbral del bosque cercano, sus ojos ambarinos brillaron envueltos en una luz cegadora antes de que se echara a correr rumbo a la foresta.

La seguí. Fue la idea más tonta que se me pudo haber ocurrido en la vida, no medí el peligro al que me enfrentaba, ni pensé en que podría perderme, que algún animal podría atacarme o simplemente que podría tropezarme por algún sitio.

Mis pasos se volvieron sigilosos, las sombras de los arboles entorpecían mi recorrido, pero de vez en cuando aquel destello ambarino aparecía para guiarme. Pronto llegué al corazón del bosque.

El corazón se me detuvo de golpe al mirar el terreno que de pronto se había vuelto yermo, vacío, y desolado...

Trague saliva. Mi descuidado andar me había llevado a caer al conocido _círculo del diablo*_ , decían las historias que todo cuanto entraba ya nunca jamás salía, sudé en frío, la luna menguante parecía eclipsada por las nubes, una sinfonía de muerte sonó muy cerca del sitio en el que me había quedado paralizada, alertada por el sonido retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, el paraje muerto del circulo hacia que el viento que silbaba a su alrededor resonara en un eco extraño.

Algo crujió bajo mis pies mientras intentaba alejarme, una rama quebradiza. Un par de destellos ámbar surgió entonces desde la penumbra, hambrientos y vacilantes, se acompañaron de un par de pasos escurridizos, poderosos... Pasos de depredador al acecho.

El destello brilló de manera maliciosa. Y entonces lo supe, no era la curiosa magia de la calabaza. El ser que se ocultaba en la oscuridad se abalanzó con un gruñido, todo paso demasiado rápido, ni siquiera pude cerrar los ojos.

— **¡** Wolfo! **—** grité con terror desmedido al darme cuenta, quise huir pero tropecé a causa de mi propio miedo. Los brillantes ojos ámbar del cánido se posaron en mi cuello marcando el objetivo.

Sabía que moriría o por lo menos debería de haberlo hecho. Algo pesado cayo de los arboles sin previo aviso; sofocando a la bestia en cuestión de segundos, el tronido de los huesos al ser fracturados hizo que se me revolvieran las entrañas, había sido un golpe certero y sordo, el peso de la sombra le había roto el cuello, ese wolfo no había sobrevivido. La luna volvió a brillar en ese momento libre de las ataduras de las nubes, los rayos plateados chocaron contra la superficie naranja, la calabaza risona se levantó con parsimonia después de su ataque, me quede congelada, ¿cómo podía un ser de alma buena llegar a matar de aquella forma?...

Entonces lo supe. Definitivamente no era un príncipe. Ese movimiento ágil pertenecía a un ser dotado de habilidad guerrera.

El viento sopló de forma helada, la capa rojiza bailó con el viento. Se viró lento, su mirada ahora parecía vacía, inclinó la cabeza de manera solemne en un ritual que sólo había presenciado en las ceremonias de los caballeros de antaño. Una expresión de cortesía con la que los bravos guerreros mostraban respeto ante sus enemigos caídos.

Y así de pronto comprendí que no había deseado matar a la criatura. A veces la vida era triste.

Pareció sentir vergüenza y huyó perdiéndose entre los matorrales. Todo había sido mi culpa, mi descuido nos había llevado a ambos a esto.

— ¡Calabaza regresa! **—** apuré el paso saliendo de ese círculo de muerte, mi carrerilla me llevó a un nuevo destino, no tenía idea de cómo pero había llegado muy lejos, el bosque se había fracturado ante la imponente presencia de una de las ramificaciones del lago de Hylia.

Suspire…

Mi mirada vagabundeó de manera triste, el escenario vacío solamente repetía la voz y el eco del viento, las hojas de los arboles volaban y su recorrido moría cuando inevitablemente quedaban atrapadas en el agua del lago…

Repetí una y otra vez mi llamado, solamente el silencio me escuchó esa noche. No sabría explicar porque en ese preciso instante me puse a llorar como chiquilla, mis lágrimas también fueron a parar al lago en el que se desdibujaba la silueta de una luna sonriente.

Me quedé ahí sin poder moverme del sitio, dudando en regresar a la fiesta, seguramente Impa estaba preocupada y a estas alturas ya estarían los guardias buscándome. Debía marcharme, pero no quería.

Quería volver a ver a mi acompañante.

La sonrisa risona de la calabaza también se dibujó en lago, creí que alucinaba hasta que de pronto sus brazos me ciñeron por la espalda, me quede atrapada en su abrazo férreo y dulce. Sin decir nada acunó su cabeza contra la mía como si con ese gesto de cariño buscara disculparse por todo lo que había pasado.

—Si volviste, calabacita…

Nuevamente fui feliz, aunque todavía no sabía porque me alegraba tanto, su presencia me reconfortaba y al tenerlo al lado la soledad del bosque ya no pareció tan aterradora. Nos quedamos ahí en el silencio, juntos y abrazaditos. Sentía que podíamos seguir así para siempre, pero de un momento a otro mi cabeza pareció perderse entre recuerdos, la melena rubia y los ojos azules se mezclaron entre aquellos sentimientos.

—"¿Quién?.."

¿Quién era esta persona?, ¿Por qué la olvidado?

Me estremecí cuando de pronto mi acompañante dejó libre a una de sus manos, ahora vagabundeaba suelta explorando lugares que nunca nadie había tocado, jamás lo habría permitido, y sin embargo mi cuerpo entero se estremecía al sentir sus dedos jugueteando, acariciando, relamiendo a su paso mi figura femenina; había bajado dibujando un camino que poco a poco se aproximaba cada vez más y más a mi entrepierna.

—"Esto no está bien" **—** pensé. Y de pronto al pensarlo me vino de golpe aquel recuerdo.

Los ojos acusadores de Link me taladraron, casi pude ver con claridad cada uno de sus sentimientos; desilusión, rabia, celos, pero por sobre todo aquello preocupación desmedida. Desperté de golpe. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?, era cierto que me había enfadado, pero a Link lo había amado toda una vida aunque me hubiera dado cuenta de ello esta noche, y a la calabaza no la conocía de nada, de hecho éramos un par de completos extraños.

Definitivamente dos extraños que sólo habían compartido un vals aquella noche.

Nuevamente su mano se sintió posesiva, como si ahora solamente su cabeza estuviera gobernada por el instinto.

—No… **—** musité, pero no se detuvo. – Ya basta, ¡ya basta!

Pero se había vuelto sordo. En un arranque de nervios empujé hacia atrás con mi peso entero, entonces pareció espantarse, terminó soltándome por inercia. El empujón había sido tan repentino que sin más remedio trastabilló hasta tropezarse con una rama.

Cerré los ojos cuando un ruido atronador llegó hasta mis oídos, al virarme de nuevo descubrí que se había estampado de espaldas contra un árbol Deku.

Fue entonces que ambos recobramos el raciocinio.

—Ay no… ¿¡Qué hice!? **—** sentí espanto al ver que ya no se movía. Pobre calabacita ya no sabía si la había matado, con esfuerzo levantó la mirada como si la calabaza entera ahora le pesara mucho sobre la testuz. Y de pronto el árbol rechistó ante el maltrato pues a modo de venganza desprendió una enorme fruta que fue a parar justo sobre su cabeza.

Me quede helada cuando la nuez y la calabaza hicieron contacto. Un momento de mutismo hasta que de pronto la fachada de mi acompañante se desquebrajó justo por el centro, se dividió en dos dejando finalmente libre su rostro, decenas y decenas de chispas de magia volaron por todas partes. Era un hechizo de camuflaje, uno muy, muy antiguo.

—Esto… yo… puedo, puedo explicarlo **—** tartamudeó de manera rala.

Quizás parpadee decenas de veces al escuchar esa voz conocida, al ver ese cabello rubio revoltoso y al sentir que mi corazón se alocaba cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

—L..Link… **—** musité.

Lo miré ahí tirado. Soltó una sonrisa incluso aún más tonta que la de su disfraz, aunque después de algunos segundos bajó la mirada mientras su rostro se ponía completamente colorado. No podía creerlo, mi guardaespaldas anónimo en realidad había sido mi guardián de toda la vida, mi eterno caballero, el hombre al que quería y al que también amaba con locura.

Sin saber que pensar o que sentir di un paso hacia atrás tomándome la cabeza. Miré a Link nuevamente, él me devolvió la mirada de manera triste, aun no sabía ni de donde se había sacado la magia, pero para el caso poco importaba en aquel momento, sus enormes ojos zarcos se nublaron ante mi mirada acusativa.

Finalmente volvió a hablar, aunque esta vez su voz fue sólo un susurro.

— ¿Estoy despedido… cierto?

De pronto no entendí la pregunta, me acerqué hasta su lecho y con cariño le aparté los mechones de la cara.

— ¿Por qué Link…?

—Porque finalmente te tenia entre mis brazos y me ganó el instinto. Porque toda la vida te he amado Zel y no he sabido expresar mis sentimientos.

Fue suficiente, mi cabeza no pensó en nada cuando nuevamente me entregué a su abrazo, eso hasta que recordé las ansias con las que me había manoseado anteriormente. Traté de no pensar mucho eso, la cara se me estaba poniendo colorada.

—No me refería a eso… es decir ¿Por qué rayos estabas vestido de calabaza?, en serio te vez horrible **—** rechisté recordando, de verdad que no me gustaba en nada aquel atuendo **—** pareces un espantapájaros andante.

Soltó una risita y me reí a su lado.

— ¿No ves, Zel? Es que quería entrar a la fiesta, sabía que ahí adentro estaba la jauría de lobos esperándote, no podía permitirlo, tuve que robarle la invitación a un noble y solamente con la calabaza podía mantener oculto mi rostro. En realidad… no pensé demasiado cuando elegí mi atuendo, y esa cosa estaba por ahí tirada.

Señaló a la verdura hecha pedazos. De pronto sentí tristeza, de verdad que había matado al Señor Calabaza aquella noche.

—Sé que estuvo mal. Lo siento… y lo de la magia. Pero era porque estaba muy celoso, no quería ver que nadie se te acercara, a pesar de que entiendo que no tengo ningún derecho.

Nuevamente su voz fue muy triste, con un movimiento tímido ocultó su cabeza contra mi regazo.

—Tienes razón. Estas despedido. Lo siento.

—También lo siento **—** clamó de manera dolida. **—** ya sabía que estabas enojada, te vi romper la carta que mandó el maestro Raven, quizás si la hubieras leído abrías sabido que ya no estaba en Holodrum. Y después de eso ya no tuve valor para hablarte.

— ¿Lo sientes?, pero fuiste tú quien quiso irse.

—Porque quería ser más fuerte, quería tener más valor para cuidarte.

—Link… no necesito eso.

—Yo creo que sí, de no haber sido por la nueva magia te hubiera comido el wolfo, es decir, yo no corro así de rápido, obligué a mi hechizo a lanzarme por encima de los árboles. Además, no fui yo el que quiso irse de tu lado, te recuerdo que te invite a venir conmigo pero tú me diste una patada en el trasero.

Enrojecí un poco. Era cierto, ahora lo recordaba, me había suplicado que lo compañera pero yo no había querido abandonar la comodidad de mi palacio. Había sido tonto, muy, muy tonto, me había arrepentido tanto que había decidido echar voluntariamente aquel recuerdo de mi memoria.

Y ahora nuevamente lo tenía ahí como cachorro abandonado. Había sido mala, terriblemente mala.

—No llores Link. Pide un deseo. Olvidaré lo que has hecho esta noche, es decir, no le diré a nadie que te robaste la invitación y que golpeaste al príncipe de Rahendd.

—Entonces, deseo volver a estar a tu lado.

—Concedido.

El amanecer nos alcanzó en el bosque, y junto con el alba algunos otros recuerdos. Solté una carcajada mientras posaba mi nariz contra su cabellera

—Ay Link ¡apestas! **—** me quejé. Toda la cabeza le olía a vegetal avejentado.

—Mohhh **—** gruñó **—** ¿Cómo permitiste que te enamorara una calabaza risona?

Le di un zape en la cabeza, pero no por eso dejé de abrazarlo.

—Y yo que sé, tú eras el que tenía puesta la magia.

—Solamente cubrí mi identidad, no le hice nada extraño…

Y estaba hablando cuando de pronto una luz intensa invadió lo que había quedado de la susodicha, la calabaza risueña desapareció con las primeras luces de la mañana, se desvaneció entre decenas de lucecitas como si el día la hubiera espantado.

Ahora solamente vivía en mis recuerdos. Una sensación extraña invadió mi cabeza, no sabía explicar porque pero estaba segura de que me quería, me había hecho olvidar a Link sin saber que también había usado a Link mismo, había llamado al alma del caballero aquella noche aprovechándose de aquellos sentimientos desesperados, quizás estaba cansada de ser un vegetal olvidado o quizás sólo quería divertirse.

Fuera como fuera ahora entendía que esa había sido otra magia diferente. Poco tiempo después Link me confesó que no había sido él quien le había tallado el rostro " _Así estaba cuando me la robe del jardín de la bruja_ ", no podía creer que hubiera sido tan osado como para tomarla de aquel sitio, pero después de todo la choza de la brujilla le había quedado de paso en el camino hacia la fiesta.

—Vaya… **—** musité nuevamente

—Sólo era un espíritu travieso. Ahora me siento tonto, estoy celoso de quien fui yo mismo.

—Dale gracias a las diosas que no te quedaste poseído.

—No era mala, quizás sólo fue que se le pagaron mis sentimientos.

Le di un empujoncito. Un extraño cielo violáceo nos acompañaba aquella mañana, me preguntaba si alguna vez saldríamos del bosque extraño y si alguna vez volveríamos a nuestro sitio. Un día escuche una leyenda, aquella era la noche en la que se quebraba la tenue tul que separaba los mundos, los días en los que los espíritus cruzaban de un lado hacia otro y en los que los mortales podían perderse fácilmente.

Me mordí el labio tratando de no engendrar sospechas. Link me abrazó de manera protectora.

Pero ambos lo sabíamos, nos habíamos perdido en un mundo extraño, quizás si seguíamos caminado llegaríamos alguna vez a casa.

Bueno, al menos estábamos juntitos.

.

.

...

.

 **N.A: *Besos de Cereza** , Originalmente " _Sakura Kiss_ ",es una pieza instrumental que forma parte del repertorio de OST de la serie **ouran host club** de la cual también es el Opening.

* El círculo del diablo está inspirado en el famoso _Devil's Tramping Ground_ , que según se cuentan, **un terreno en el que, por obra del demonio, nada ha de crecer.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

Antes que nada, y como siempre, espero que le haya gustado :)

Esta es mi respuesta al desfio Lanzado por Artemiss al inicio de esta semana. El reto original creo que era de Shelfu y era hacer un Fic inspirado en estas fechas, el genero era libre pero la Historia debia ser "T" o "M", como se habran dado cuenta yo me he quedado con la T

esta cortito y no se si sea muy original, pero de igual manera me dieron muchas ganas de hacerlo ;)

Tambien espero que les guste mi portada, ya que mi curiosa calabacita esta inpirada en los Sincorazon de Unchained X, con esos ojos graciosos y esa mirada boba, es una combinacion rara entre la calabaza y el perro rabioso que aparece en el castillo de Bestia

..

y bueno, Zelda mato al Señor Calabaza, pero no se procupen no le guarda rencor alguno, de hecho el espíritu de la calabaza se divirtió mucho al lado de nuestros héroes xD


End file.
